quakefandomcom-20200222-history
DaScott's Quake Deathmatch mods
DaScott's Quake Deathmatch mods is a modification for Quake made by DaScott. This modification features a lot of changes for Deathmatch. Single Player is not supported by this modification, even the Weapon changes can be highly unpredictable between Monster types. This modification was designed to provide a high speed environment that would prevent camping. Upon loading the game, the player would be informed they were running a server with the modification. A few of the many changes would also be shown on the console; this could be seen again with the command "help-server". Unlike most at the time, DaScott made this modification with the goal of avoiding impulses and keys that would need to be bound. He also liked the vanilla Weapons, which meant he did not include a large number of modded Weapons. MultiSkin support was not included due to the release of QuakeWorld. Deathmatch Modes * Deathmatch 1 - Max Carnage DM Mode. Includes the Runes from Threewave Capture; there are three on each map. These Runes are also half as powerful, meaning Regenerate will take 5 seconds, while haste is a bit slower and the attack/defense is not as extreme. All Weapons can only be picked up once, like in Deathmatch 2. The author felt however that this led to Rocket Launcher mania, so he set the upper Weapons on very short timers before they respawn. A Silver Key is used as a template to show where the entity will respawn. The Grenade Launcher takes 4 seconds, the Rocket Launcher 15, and the Thunderbolt 12. * Deathmatch 2 - Not changed, * Deathmatch 3 - Original Deathmatch 1. General Gameplay Changes * No Ammo or Powerup messages, the only messages that appear are those for Weapons. * Rockets now can cause the player to explode on death, destroying their Backpack as well as any others nearby. This increases drastically when the player has more than 20 Rockets, less than 20 has a very small risk. * Biosuits now last a minute and a half. * The exit Teleporter in Shub-Niggurath's Pit takes the player to DM1: Place of Two Deaths if they are in Deathmatch mode. Multiplayer Mechanic Changes * Teamplay has been slightly modified so that while Teamplay affects other players, the player can always hurt themselves with Splash Damage. A message also appears when a player shoots their teammate with friendly fire on, this was done because the author felt some people would be unable to otherwise figure it out. * The player can no longer spam the suicide key. After killing themselves, they will need to wait a bit before killing themselves again. Suicides cause the player to lose 2 frags. * Players that get -10 frags are now kicked from the game with a message that they got the "BOOT"; other players see that they "wussed out". This is to clean the server of players with ridiculously bad pings or just aren't actually trying to play the game, encouraging them to go elsewhere. * Players can use the "vote-exit" command to set their vote for changing levels; the majority decides if the level changes or not. Note that this method does not work for Introduction due to there being 5 different exits. * Ranking. The player can type "help-rank" for a summary, or use "rank" to see a list of players with detailed information involving frags. This separates out accidental deaths, frags, and how many times they were killed by others. * The Quad Damage, Pentagram of Protection, and Ring of Shadows can respawn randomly as any of the three types of Powerup. Weapon Changes * The Axe has been increased in damage and range. Note however that this modification breaks the Axe, the player will be unable to swap to it, instead switching to another Weapon. * The Double-Barrelled Shotgun now fires at a slightly slower rate, but can almost kill a player with 100 health in a single shot. * The Nailgun causes 12 damage instead of 9. * The Super Nailgun causes 22 damage instead of 18. New Weapons * Flamethrower - Picked up with the Grenade Launcher. Sets fire to opponents. * BFG4000 - Picked up with the Thunderbolt. Very similar to the earlier BFG found in the DeathMatch PLUS PACK!. Sounds __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake 1996 closed-source mods Category:Quake overhauls